


Angels don't Purr

by Nanika67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel purrs too, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hint of Sabriel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: Dean believed he knew everything about Castiel, from his wings to his love of guinea pigs. Being with the angel since he been raised from hell, there wasn’t many things they haven’t been through together. Apparently, there actually was something Dean didn’t know about Castiel.





	Angels don't Purr

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of this: http://lacqueluster.tumblr.com/post/159867334983/angelspeight-lamthetwickster
> 
> Sabriel version is "Archangels don't Purr"

Dean believed he knew everything about Castiel, from his wings to his love of guinea pigs. Being with the angel since he been raised from hell, there wasn't many things they haven't been through together. Apparently, there actually was something Dean didn't know about Castiel.

_The angel of the Lord purrs._

It was a nice afternoon when it happened, the Winchesters were stopping by an average motel with angels by their side. The brothers grabbed room keys from the desk and went their separate ways for the night with a slight nod of their heads. Dean immediately dropped his bags and flung his body on the bed with a tired sigh once the door was opened. Castiel trailed behind, placing the bags by the table in a more presentable fashion. 

“Caaaastiel.” The angel looked over with a amused face as Dean patted the spot next to him on the bed. Castiel briskly made his way over to the hunter and smiled down at him with a fond look in his eyes.

“Yes Dean?”

Dean just gave a grin before he pulled the man down onto the bed with a satisfied laugh. The two soon found themselves curled up together on the bed sharing small kisses in between their interactions and Castiel’s wings. Dean could never get enough, they were dark as the night, but breathtaking as the navy sea. It wouldn’t be too hard for the hunter to imagine that he was drowning with how the wings curled protectively around him.

The angel was resting his chin on his hunter’s shoulder while reading from a tattered book, Dean on the other hand, was occupied by placing small kisses anywhere he could while playing with feathers all around them. He was mindlessly stroke the wings as he showered his lover in kisses when he heard _it._

“Cas?” “Hm?” Castiel shifted his position before relaxing again in the embrace of his hunter. “Are you purring?” The blonde raised a eyebrow with a flabbergasted look.

Dean felt Castiel’s body go rigid as the angel tried stopping the content noises coming past his lips. “No, I would never! Angels don't purr!” The blonde could only laugh as he pulled the man closer. 

“Are you sure about that?” 

The hunter sunk his fingers deeper into the feathers and lightly scratched near Castiel’s shoulder blades. Castiel attempted to keep his mouth closed, but the rumbles were still heard slipping past his defenses as he pressed closer to the touches involuntary. “Dean, stop that! I’m not purring.”

“Really Kitkat? You look like you're enjoying yourself and what’s that I hear?” Dean gave a cheeky grin while fluttering a few fingers under the angel’s chin. The angel’s lips formed a pout as his eyes narrowed at the man before showing off a small smirk.

“Fine then, if that is what you wish.” Suddenly Dean got tackled off the bed as Castiel lunged. “Cas! What the-” The hunter grunted when the angel crawled over him and refused to help him up by sitting on his waist. “You did call me a cat did you not? Well now I’m a feline.” The angel gave a rare chuckle as Dean gazed at the man with a spark of mischief in his eyes.

“You are so getting it now.”


End file.
